


His Girls

by kenobisbitch



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Movie: Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Reader-Insert, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:52:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22409743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenobisbitch/pseuds/kenobisbitch
Summary: Based on the prompt "If you can hear me squeeze my hand"
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader
Comments: 16
Kudos: 85





	His Girls

You cradled your baby girl to your chest, trying to get her to sleep. It was surprisingly quiet here on Coruscant, though you did live on the slight outskirts of the bustling city life. You met Obi-Wan about two years ago when you were his bartender. He'd taken a liking to you, asked you to dinner, and the rest is history. You'd been through hell and back with this relationship but it was worth it. He was worth it. Your baby girl was worth it. The only thing was, you were hidden from the council. They had absolutely no idea of Obi-Wans second life on Coruscant and neither of you had any plans to tell them. Anakin and Padmé knew, of course, but they couldn't really give a negative opinion. About a year after you met, your little girl Naira was born. She was the light of both of your lives, always able to bring a smile to your faces. No matter what hell Obi-Wan was going through, he could always count on cuddles from his girls to make it all better. He hated having to keep it all hidden, but it was a small price to pay to have the two of you.   
Tonight Obi-Wan was gone for unfortunate business. He had explained to you some things about Anakin and the dark side, and he was preparing to go meet him. You were trying your best to keep your mind off of the dangers of this, and Padmés safety for the sake of Naira not sensing anything was wrong.   
"There's me and Daddy at med bay waiting for you to be born." you point at the photo album splayed across your lap. She squeals and points at the photo, "Daddy, Daddy!"   
"It is Daddy!" You laugh. She beams and you kiss her cheek, flipping to the next page. The photo is Obi-Wan holding a newborn Naira, smiling profusely at the camera with tears streaked down his face. You smile at it and move to the next one, which is the 3 of you on Nairas first birthday, which was only a few months ago. She points at the picture. "Mama, Daddy, and Naira!"  
You watch her as she marvels over the photo, running her fingers over it. She looks up at you with her pale blue eyes, "Want Daddy."  
"You want Daddy?"   
She nods and you brush her strawberry blonde hair back. It amazes you that while she's 50% you, she looks 100% Obi-Wan.   
"Why don't we go to bed to make time pass quicker?"  
She grins at you, showing her few teeth and leans forward to wrap her arms around your neck. You kiss her cheek and stand up, walking with her into your bedroom. You pepper her face with kisses and lay her down in her crib, then go and lay in the bed.   
"Goodnight Naira"  
She stands up in her crib "Want Daddy!"  
"Daddy will be here when we wake up, I promise."   
She looks over at you for a minute before letting go of the bars of her crib, falling onto her bottom.   
"Love you!"  
"Love you" she says in her small voice. You roll over and cradle Obi's pillow, drifting off to sleep.  
-  
A loud knock on the door brings you out of your slumber. You have no clue what time it is or how long you've been asleep. You make sure Naira is still asleep and then run into the living room. You open the door and see Anakin standing there looking terribly upset.  
"Anakin?"  
"Can I come in?"  
You step aside and allow him to come in.   
"What's wrong?"  
"Is Obi-Wan here?"  
"No, I don't know where he is."  
He glares at you. "You're lying."  
You start to get scared as he raises his voice. "I'm not, Anakin. I really don't know." You frantically shake your head.   
He stares at you and then brushes by you, walking towards your bedroom. You follow him, asking what he's doing.   
He stands over the crib. "Hi Naira." He says.  
She stirs and slowly wakes up, smiling as she sees him. "Ani!" She coos.   
He looks from her to you and reaches for his belt, igniting his lightsaber.   
"You still don't know where Obi-Wan is?"   
You widen your eyes. "Anakin, stop! Put that away!"   
Naira stares up at the light in awe, her eyes gleaming.  
You grab his arm but he jerks it away.   
"I-..is it true? The dark side? Anakin, I can help you! Obi can help you! You have so many people who love you, you don't have to do this!"  
"Don't tell me what I should and shouldn't do." He snarls.   
You stare deep into his eyes, but feel like you're staring into nothing. Just emptiness. You step forward and touch his cheek.   
"Anakin.." you start to say, but in one motion he raises his arm and brings it straight down into Naira's crib.  
You scream out in pain and you feel as though your soul left your body.  
He turns to you and glares right at you. The last thing you see is his lightsaber coming for your chest, and then everything goes black.   
-  
Anakin brings your lifeless body onto the bed, covering you up with a blanket and making it look as though you're sleeping. He does the same for Naira, not feeling an ounce of remorse. Maybe now Obi-Wan would understand his power.   
"You have Kenobi to thank for this." He says to no one before shutting the light off and leaving to head to Mustafar.  
-  
Obi-Wan stumbled as he made his way to the small apartment that had become home on Coruscant. Anakin was dead, Padmé was dead. He didn't know what to feel other than defeat and failure. All he needed right now to keep him together was hugs and kisses from his two favorite girls. He felt like he might breakdown at any second.   
He tiptoes into the room as to not wake up Naira and walks over to you. He leans down and kisses your forehead and frowns when he feels how cold you are.   
"Darling, you feel ill?" He asks, resting his palm on your forehead. He nudges you when he gets no response and starts to panic, shaking you.   
"Darling? Darling wake up...no..honey.." He grabs your hand thats laying on your chest. "Squeeze my hand if you can hear me darling please."   
Nothing.  
He yanks the covers back and sees the lightsaber wounds that cover your stomach and chest. He starts to sob and runs over to Nairas crib, seeing the same thing on her. He falls to the floor, screaming and crying out in nothing but pure pain and agony. He screams, yells, tugs his hair, punches the floor, hugs his knees, but he truly doesnt know what to do next.   
He stands up to leave and go ask for help, but it's this moment when he realizes he has no one to ask for help. He has nobody. Everybody he loved is dead. He crumples back down to the floor. He wonders what he did to deserve this. Why cant he be happy?   
-  
Some time passes and he gathers his composure and goes over to Nairas crib, staring down at her. He cant believe how beautiful this baby is. How much joy she brought him in such a short period of time. He thinks of how she would've developed a personality, a sense of humor. Maybe she would've wanted to be a Jedi. He would've trained her.  
He then walks over to you, the love of his life. He loves you so much that it shocks him sometimes. You were always there for him no matter what the circumstance was, with open arms and kind words. He thinks of how you would cradle him at night, brushing his hair back and kissing his forehead as he told you about his day.  
He'd never experience that again.  
He thinks of when you found out you were pregnant, how scared the two of you were. How you were quietly married in a private ceremony. How overjoyed he was when you went into labor and he got to hold her for the first time.  
He tries to escape his thoughts as he notices the sun is rising and he must meet with Master Yoda now. Had he really been here for hours?   
-  
He shows up to the meeting, a shell of who he was 24 hours ago. He puts on a brave face.   
Bail agrees to take the baby girl, and Obi-Wan must take the baby boy to Tatooine to be with his family. Obi-Wan must also live there to watch over the boy.   
Bail leaves the room and Obi-Wan stands up, but Yoda stops him. "Master Kenobi, behind stay."   
Obi-Wan sits back down, rubbing his temples.  
"About your wife and daughter I know. A funeral for them we will have."  
He looks up. "Master Yoda, you knew?"  
"Bad at hiding feelings, you are. Read you I could. Sense it, I did."  
Obi-Wan tries his hardest not to cry as he nods, leaving the room.  
-  
The flight to Tatooine, he cries and cries, clutching Luke to his chest. "You're all I have left of my best friend. I'll never let anything happen to you." He promises the baby, who just stares up at him.  
He delivers the baby to the Lars family and sets off to his new empty, cold, lonely home. The home where he will live and die.   
And 19 years later when young Luke comes to him and he joins his mission to Alderaan, he thinks of how you would give him a million kisses before he left. He thinks of Naira. She would be around Luke's age now. Would she be naive and afraid like Luke, or headstrong and a leader like the young Princess? He knows she would be beautiful, and that he'd be proud of her no matter what. Even if she was selling death sticks on Coruscant. 

And when the moment comes when he faces his old friend, he's ok. Darth Vader strikes him down, and as he becomes one with the force, he sees you and Naira running up to him and suddenly he's whole again. His girls.


End file.
